Noc
by Elissabeath
Summary: Dziesięcioletniego Ciela dręczą koszmary senne i powoli zaczyna uświadamiać sobie rzeczywiste znaczenie kontraktu. Czy Sebastian pomoże mu i wyjaśni, co czeka go w przyszłości?


Noc pachniała wilgocią, liśćmi, chłodna i cicha, szeleszcząca jedynie kroplami deszczu monotonnie uderzającymi o szyby dworu. Chłopiec leżał w łóżku nieruchomo, wpatrzony w sufit. Wyglądał na jeszcze młodszego, niż w rzeczywistości był, otulony starannie kołdrą, z głową na miękkich ogromnych poduszkach. Firanki powiewały niepokojąco, przypominając zjawy, unoszące się i opadające, przybierające coraz to nowe, dziwne kształty. Przez uchylone okno wpadał do pokoju zimny wiatr. Chłopiec wzdrygnął się nagle i zwinął w kłębek na łóżku, przyciągając kolana jak najbliżej do siebie i naciągając kołdrę na głowę. Jedna z okiennic, pchnięta mocniejszym powiewem, z suchym trzaskiem uderzyła we framugę. Dziecko stłumiło krzyk i drżąc mocniej wcisnęło się w poduszki.  
-S…Sebastian… - wyszeptał chłopiec, kuląc się jeszcze bardziej- Boję się…  
Ciemność pachniała deszczem, ukryta w zakamarkach pokoju przemieniała meble w przedziwne stwory o przerażających kształtach, znajome przedmioty w obce, straszne kształty, które zdawały poruszać się, gdy tylko na moment zamknąć oczy. Gra cieni na powiewających firankach, cichy, monotonny szelest deszczu, od czasu do czasu trzask którejś z okiennic.  
Chłopiec wreszcie zacisnął rączki na kołdrze i krzyknął, najgłośniej jak potrafił:  
-Sebaaaatiaaan!  
Z powrotem naciągnął kołdrę na głowę.  
Gdy na korytarzu rozległy się kroki, drzwi uchyliły się i pokój rozświetlił ciepły blask świecy, leżał z palcami w uszach, trzymając się rozpaczliwie nadziei, że lokaj usłyszał jego krzyk. Wysoki, czarnowłosy mężczyzna wszedł do pomieszczenia, zamknął okno, i zapalił świece koło łóżka. Nachyliwszy się nad zwiniętym w kłębek dzieckiem, powiedział cichym, kojącym głosem:  
-Mój panie?  
Chłopiec nie zareagował, więc lokaj odstawił trzymane źródło światła, przysiadł na brzegu łóżka i delikatnie pogłaskał niewielkie wybrzuszenie pościeli. Dziecko momentalnie poderwało się z krzykiem i odsunęło w najdalszy kąt łóżka, wciskając się pomiędzy wielkie poduszki. Mężczyzna spojrzał na drżące ciałko dziecka i jego ogromne szeroko otwarte oczy, rączki zaciśnięte na kołdrze i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
-Wołałeś mnie, panie.  
Chłopiec po chwili zrzucił z siebie kołdrę i, nie będąc w stanie dłużej powstrzymać płaczu, bez słowa przylgnął całym ciałem do mężczyzny, zarzucając chude ramiona na jego szyję i wtulając twarz w miękkie, czarne ubranie. Sebastian delikatnie objął go, pozwalając łzom wsiąkać w marynarkę. Po chwili dziecko bez słowa, wciąż szlochając, niezdarnie przesiadło się na jego kolana, i przytuliło mocniej.  
-S…Sebastian…  
Mężczyzna głaszcząc uspokajająco włosy chłopca, ucałował go w mokry od łez policzek.  
-Już dobrze, mój panie. Jestem przy tobie.  
-Sebastian? – wyszeptało dziecko, podnosząc wzrok i lokaj spojrzał na spuchnięte powieki, rozsypane włosy, wciąż czując, jak drobne rączki zaciskają się na jego szyi.  
-Tak?  
-Przytul mnie.  
Lokaj objął chłopca, czując jak drżące, ciepłe ciało garnie się do niego, wczepiając najmocniej, jak tylko może i zaciskając palce na jego ubraniu.  
-Spokojnie, mój panie …  
Gdy Ciel wreszcie przestał płakać, otarł łzy z zaczerwienionej twarzy chłopca i delikatnie, z czułością ucałował go w policzek. Miał taką gładką skórę, był taki kruchy, jednym ruchem mógł odebrać mu życie..

***

Sebastian był demonem. Był demonem, który z sobie tylko znanych powodów zdecydował się służyć dziesięcioletniemu chłopcu w zamian za jego duszę. Kontrakt, który z nim zawarł, obowiązywał aż do śmierci Ciela. Sebastian zdawał sobie sprawę, że młody hrabia, nauczony już pewnego postrzegania, ma jakoś ukształtowaną wizję piekła. Wiedział, że chłopiec się boi, jak bałby się każdy człowiek na jego miejscu. Boi się śmierci, bólu i potępienia, rozumianych oczywiście po ludzku. Zastanawiał się nawet, czy nie powiedzieć swojemu panu choć odrobiny prawdy, jednak uznał, że zrobi to dopiero, gdy nadejdzie bardziej odpowiedni moment. Teraz, mając niecałe jedenaście lat, zapewne i tak nie zrozumiałby zbyt wiele. Dlatego Sebastian czekał. Czekał coraz bardziej niecierpliwie widząc cierpienie chłopca, jego przerażenie, znając każdy jego koszmar senny. Przeszłość odcisnęła piętno na duszy chłopca, tak jak rozpalone żelazo na jego ciele. Był niewolnikiem własnego bólu, tęsknoty i strachu, niewiele rozumiejąc z tego, co się stało w jego krótkim życiu. Straciwszy wszystko, żył dalej, ocalenie postrzegając jako cud. Sebastian w cuda nie wierzył. On ich dokonywał.

***

Położył chłopca delikatnie na poduszkach i okrył starannie kołdrą. Wierzchem dłoni otarł ostatnie łzy, spływające po zaczerwienionych policzkach. Ciel był taki delikatny, taki drobny, kruchy i bezbronny, że Sebastian mimowolnie uśmiechnął się lekko.  
-Śpij już, mój panie – powiedział cicho, odgarniając włosy z czoła chłopca, który nagle zacisnął palce na jego nadgarstku.  
-Poczekaj – wyszeptał, a do oczu znów napłynęły mu łzy – Odpowiedz mi na… na jedno pytanie. Dobrze?  
Lokaj pokiwał głową, głaszcząc gładki policzek Ciela.  
-Sebastian… Co będzie… potem?  
Demon, nie przestając łagodnie się uśmiechać, nachylił się nad chłopcem i ucałował go w czoło.  
-Mój panie, czy to odpowiedni moment?  
-Powiedz mi!- dziecko uniosło się na łokciach i teraz patrzyło na swojego lokaja ze złością – Powiedz mi wreszcie!  
Chwila ciszy, ciepłej i delikatnie iskrzącej się płomykami świec. Pachnącej cynamonem i jaśminem.  
Sebastian popatrzył na chłopca z namysłem, po czym przysunąwszy się bliżej, objął go ramieniem.  
-Jeśli jesteś pewny, że chcesz poznać prawdę teraz, dobrze, powiem ci to, co chcesz wiedzieć, mój panie – Ciel był ciepły, demon czuł bicie jego serca, przyspieszone, ale regularne. Chłopiec zapewne wbrew własnej woli, wtulił się w lokaja, obejmując go w pasie chudymi ramionami.  
-Słuchaj uważnie– głos Sebastiana był ciepły, głęboki, łagodny, Ciel lubił słuchać jak lokaj mówił, uspakajało go to, tak samo jak jego dotyk, kiedy go przytulał – Mój panie, kiedy umrzesz, zabiorę twoją duszę ze sobą, tam dokąd się udam. Zabiorę twoją duszę, bo to jej dotyczy nasz kontrakt. Jednak pamiętaj, że twoje ciało i twoje serce należą tylko i wyłącznie do ciebie, to komu je oddasz jest twoim wyborem. Nie jesteś moją własnością za życia. Widzisz… Jest jeszcze jedno, z czego być może nie zdajesz sobie sprawy. My, demony, jesteśmy bliższe wam, ludziom bardziej, niż myślicie. Nie łudź się, mój panie, sądząc, że jesteś dla nie tylko kolejna duszą do odebrania. Uratowałem twoje życie i cenię je, może nawet bardziej niż ty sam. Nie opuszczę cię, nie ważne, dokąd pójdziemy czy to za życia, czy po śmierci.  
Ciel podniósł oczy na Sebastiana, jednocześnie nieświadomie oblizując ostatnią łzę, która spłynęła na jego wargi.  
-To znaczy… - wyszeptał – Że mnie nie zostawisz?  
Oczy demona zalśniły rubinowo.  
-Mój panie, nie opuszczę cię. Ani za życia ani po śmierci.  
Dziecko otworzyło szeroko różnokolorowe oczy i odsuwając się nieco od mężczyzny, odpowiedziało cicho, z trudem dobierając słowa:  
-A piekło… potępienie, które mnie czeka, czy ty…  
-Potępienie, mój panie, jest tylko ludzkim rozumieniem wieczności, która nie należy do Boga.

***

Sebastian uśmiechając się, wyszedł z pokoju , zostawiającego Ciela, który spał, oddychając równomiernie, głęboko. Idąc ciemnym korytarzem, przed oczyma wciąż miał twarz chłopca, i rozumiał coraz lepiej, że ich więź, z każdym dniem silniejsza, kształtuje się, niezaprzeczalnie coraz bliższa doskonałości.


End file.
